Save me
by Dracona Malfoy
Summary: Odin queria a paz entre Jotunheim e Asgard a qualquer preço, mesmo que fosse às custas deles. Fem!Loki x Thor. A fic começa após o filme dos Vingadores.
1. Éramos o par perfeito

**Save me**

**Capítulo 1: Éramos o par perfeito**

Tony Stark era um homem moderno. Um playboy, gênio, filantropo, bilionário e o Homem de Ferro. Já vira vilões megalomaníacos e há pouco tempo atrás enfrentou (juntamente dos Vingadores) um deus e impediu uma invasão alienígena. Mas em toda sua vida, nunca tinha visto algo assim.

-Isso é errado – comentou, ganhando olhares ríspidos dos demais Vingadores.

Em sua sala, recém-decorada com uma janela estilhaçada estava Thor, o Deus do Trovão, esbaforido e segurando em seus braços uma jovem de cabelos negros desfalecida. A cena nem seria tão estranha se a jovem não fosse, na realidade, seu irmão mais novo recentemente extraditado por tentar dominar o mundo com um exército alienígena.

A cena era surreal demais. E por alguns instantes os membros da Iniciativa Vingadores presentes na torre, agora QG, pareciam chocados demais para tomar alguma atitude. Felizmente, Steve Rogers decidiu agir. Afinal, por mais que Loki tenha sido seu inimigo, no momento ele era uma jovem que precisava obviamente de cuidados médicos.

Bruce percebendo a intenção do amigo e líder aproximou-se de Thor, fazendo menção de ajuda-lo a carrega-la. Thor, sem pensar, recuou alguns passos, segurando possessiva e protetoramente seu fardo.

-É melhor coloca-la numa maca, Thor – disse Steve, calmamente e Thor consentiu com o rosto desolado e obviamente perdido em como proceder.

-Por aqui – indicou Bruce, guiando-o pelo braço.

Em pouco tempo eles chegaram ao andar da enfermaria e a deitaram. Bruce logo tratou de examiná-la, mas sem ter idéia do que tinha acontecido, era um tanto quanto difícil. Até mesmo Tony foi ajuda-lo, aparentemente culpado pelo comentário insensível de antes. Steve então trouxe duas cadeiras o mais próximo que pôde da maca, deixando espaço de sobra para que Bruce e Tony pudessem trabalhar. E sem pressionar, esperou para que o Deus do Trovão começasse sua história. Depois de um longo suspiro, ele começou.

***** INÍCIO DO FLASHBACK*****

_Thor estava nervoso. Mais nervoso do que ficara em sua falida coroação como rei, há anos._

_Se lhe tivessem dito há dias atrás que assim que voltasse para Asgard iria se casar, ele provavelmente riria com gosto. Porém, tudo mudou quando conheceu sua futura noiva, uma jovem e belíssima princesa Jotun cujo nome sempre lhe escapava._

_Ela era o total oposto dele. Tímida e de fala mansa, mas com senso de humor muito afiado e às vezes até duvidoso. Era carinhosa e ele adorava como ela ruborizava com o menor dos elogios._

_No dia em que foram apresentados, passaram quase o dia inteiro andando pelos jardins tentando se conhecer, e ele descobrira poucas coisas a seu respeito. Apesar de ser de outro reino, ela tinha sido criada em Asgard e sua família era pequena, sendo formada somente pelo pai, pela mãe e por um irmão. Mas eles não conversavam muito sobre o assunto, já que isso lhe trazia uma profunda dor e uma enxaqueca terrível._

_Em dias se tornaram inseparáveis, e ele já não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem ela. E então o casamento arranjado entre seus reinos não parecia tão ruim. Pelo contrário, seria maravilhoso._

_Um dia antes do casamento, ele lhe roubou um beijo ao se despedirem. Ela, desprevenida, abriu a boca em protesto. Era a deixa que ele precisava e logo o beijo casto tornou-se passional. E ele se sentiu o homem mais feliz do mundo ao sentir o corpo dela derreter em seus braços._

_Então sim, estava extremamente nervoso e ansioso. Na sua coroação, pouco antes tinha sido acalmado por seu irmão Loki, mas este não estava ali no momento. Após terem voltado de Midgard entregara-o para seu pai para sua punição, mas evitava pensar no assunto, já que só a menção de seu nome lhe trazia uma dor de cabeça absurda._

_O nervosismo foi embora assim que avistou o rosto corado de sua noiva, agora esposa. Pena que poucos presenciaram o casamento. Somente seis testemunhas, dentre eles os Três Guerreiros e Lady Sif, como era tradição nos casamentos asgardianos¹. Por um breve momento, achou que seus amigos não estavam de fato felizes com seu casamento, pois várias vezes os pegavam cochichando e Lady Sif encarava claramente sua noiva. Porém, tal pensamento lhe escapou quando olhou a felicidade estampada no rosto de sua esposa e a aprovação de seu pai._

_Não demorou muito para que os recém-casados se despedissem de todos e se recolhessem para seus aposentos para sua noite de núpcias._

_Nada era mais sensual do que a inexperiência dela, o toque de sua pele jovem e sedosa. Mas ele não teve pressa. Explorou com calma e com a destreza de um mestre todo o seu corpo e logo ela o acompanhava. No começo, incerta e um tanto temerosa, mas nada que a prática dos dias seguintes não tenha melhorado._

_O tempo passou voando. E sem se dar conta, passara quase dois meses quase que totalmente excluído do resto do reino. Sentindo saudades de seus amigos, decidiu procura-los._

_Não precisou de muito, pois seus amigos se encontravam perto de seus aposentos. Claramente chateados de terem sido barrados pelo guarda. Quando o viram, trataram de arrasta-lo depois que Lady Sif pedira para que ele liberasse sua entrada em seus aposentos, pois ela tinha uma mensagem urgente._

_Mal fora levado para os campos de treino quando Volstagg o atingiu com um soco. Fandral lhe falava de uma terrível trama do qual ele e o rei tinham sido vítimas e quando ele pareceu duvidar Hogun lhe atingiu com um pequeno tronco de árvore, diretamente na cabeça, arremessando-o uns dez metros. Apesar da dor do golpe, pela primeira vez em meses, conseguia pensar claramente. E então sentiu muita raiva._

_Quando os quatro chegaram de volta aos aposentos de Thor, era claro que uma discussão similar ocorrera ali. Lady Sif estava esbaforida e parecia incerta ao olhar sua esposa que ostentava um grande corte no supercílio e marcas de dedos no rosto e pescoço._

_Ela, ao ouvir seu retorno, voltou-se em sua direção. E em meses, viu o rosto de seu irmão diante de si. Tão jovem, e agora tão feminino. Sem perceber, aproximou-se e tentou tocar-lhe o rosto. Somente acordou quando ganhou um tapa, seguido de outro e mais outro._

_Os Três Guerreiros e Lady Sif ficaram sem reação, assim como ele, ao verem Loki, que sempre fora tão composto, avançando em Thor, empurrando, agredindo e acusando-o de traição e chamando-o de imoral._

_-Como pudeste, Thor? Como pudeste? – ela repetia histérica, chorando, com a mão no abdome e o rosto contorcido de dor._

_Por mais que tentasse, o Deus do Trovão não conseguiu acalmá-la. Seus gritos eram tão agoniados e altos que provavelmente boa parte de Asgard os ouvia. Por isso, não foi surpresa quando as portas de seus aposentos se abriram novamente, dessa vez revelando Odin e Frigga._

_Frigga, sem pensar correu para Loki e a abraçou, numa vã tentativa de acalmá-la. Odin não parecia sem um pouco surpreso com o acontecido. Parecia inclusive até um pouco desinteressado. E nessa hora, Thor percebeu que a trama que seus amigos lhe contaram, na verdade não estava tão correta. Para eles, tudo era culpa de Loki, o Deus das Mentiras e Trapaças em mais uma tentativa de conseguir o trono de Asgard. Porém, ao ver a reação do Pai de Todos e de Loki, chegou à conclusão que talvez tudo tenha sido culpa de Odin._

_Aparentemente Loki chegara à mesma conclusão, e voltara sua histeria e indignação para Odin._

_-A paz entre os dois reinos era necessária. Cabia a você forjá-la, Loki Filha de Laufey e herdeira do trono de Jotunheim– gritou Odin, calando a todos, exceto Loki._

_-Acusava-me de tentar roubar-lhe o trono, mas foi você quem o fez – esclareceu Loki, deixando a todos atônitos - Eles me chamam de Deus das Mentiras, mas não sabem que eu aprendi com o melhor, o Pai de Todos – gritou tão alto quanto o outro – Imoral!_

_A discussão continuou entre Odin e agora Thor, que tal como o irmão, agora irmã, indignara-se com a traição. Porém ambos pararam a discussão quando perceberam Loki caída ao chão em meio a uma poça de sangue que escorria por entre suas pernas. Frigga gritava para que a levassem para a Sala de Cura o mais rápido possível. Odin parecia angustiado por ver Loki em tal estado, porém vitorioso em saber da existência de um herdeiro para ambos os reinos._

_Quando Odin colocou a mão em seu ombro, como que o parabenizando por um trabalho bem feito, Thor sentiu-se enojado. Mas procurando não demonstrar, saiu de seus aposentos. Sabia que a partir daquele momento, Asgard não seria mais um lar para Loki, nem para nenhum fruto provindo da perversa mente de seu pai._

_Pensando nisso, foi diretamente para a Sala de Troféus, e tomando posse do Tesseract voou com seu martelo Mijölnir em busca de Loki para que pudessem retornar à Midgard._

*****FIM DO FLASHBACK*****

Após a história, Steve estava chocado, e sua expressão demonstrava justamente isso. Bruce tremia levemente, mas respirava fundo e procurava se manter focado em preparar o aparelho de ultrassom.

-Isso tudo foi horrível, mas sejamos práticos. Se seu irmão já estava meio louco antes, imagina agora. O que te fez pensar que ele não vai fazer tudo de novo? – ponderou Tony, com sua sutileza peculiar.

-Meu irmão estava sob o domínio de um feitiço, assim como meu bom amigo Erik Selvig, Homem de Lata – retrucou de imediato, levantando-se da cadeira e enfiando o dedo no rosto de Tony – Loki nunca faria algo assim! Ele...ela pode ter um humor estranho e gostar de aprontar, mas nunca machucaria uma raça inteira sem um bom motivo. E no momento, a desavença dela é com o Pai de Todos.

-Calma, Sr. Cortinas. Só estava perguntando. Não se ofenda, todos sabem que sempre falo mais do que devo e acaba enfiando o pé na jaca – disse levantando as mãos, se rendendo.

-Não tem frutas aqui – respondeu Thor, procurando pelo chão, confuso. Steve, que também não entendeu o termo, também olhava em volta dos pés de Tony, tentando discretamente achar a tal fruta pisada.

Bruce que até então, estava calado, deu um suspiro aliviado ao ver a tela do ultrassom.

-Tudo bem com mãe e filho. Ao que parece foi só um susto. Mas de qualquer jeito, eu evitaria esforços e mais emoções muito fortes agora. Ainda não dá pra ver direito por causa do tamanho. Mas gostaria de escutar o batimento cardíaco? – perguntou Bruce, e tomou um susto ao ver Thor já tão perto dele e do monitor.

Ele sem esperar uma resposta posicionou o transdutor e logo o som do batimento tomou conta da enfermaria. Thor não pôde evitar o sorriso que se abriu em seu rosto, e sem perceber, pousou sua enorme mão na de Loki e a acariciou.

** Fim do cap. 1 **

¹ - nos casamentos nórdicos, o casal só é considerado realmente casado após ser visto em público por pelo menos seis pessoas.

**Nota da autora: **

_É, eu sei, clichê dos clichês dos clichês...mas essa história estava martelando na minha cabeça há dias, e eu tinha que escrever...hihi. Minha primeira fic fora do universo HP, então peço perdão se não ficou lá grande coisa. Então, seria legal ler algumas opiniões a respeito :)_

_O título da fic veio de uma música do Queen, que eu amo e achei que tinha tudo a ver com a fic ^^_


	2. Não era senão uma farsa

**Save me **

**Capítulo 2 – Não era senão uma farsa**

Ela estava confortável demais. O calor proveniente da coberta juntamente com o calor do corpo ao seu lado fazia com que se levantar e enfrentar mais um dia fosse uma tarefa quase impossível.

Infelizmente, sabia que não poderia passar o dia todo deitada, por mais que a ideia fosse tentadora. Com um longo suspiro, desvencilhou o braço que a segurava e por fim o seu braço que abraçava o tórax abaixo do seu. Apesar de não estar mais com sono, não estava descansada. Pelo contrário, seu descanso tinha sido perturbado por sonhos estranhos no qual era vítima de uma trama ridícula.

-Loki? – perguntou Thor, se apoiando nos cotovelos para vê-la melhor, chamando sua atenção.

Ela reconheceu a voz e então percebeu que seus sonhos na verdade eram bem reais, pois dividindo sua cama, não era o marido do qual lembrava e sim Thor, a quem passou uma vida chamando de irmão.

Ela se afastou rapidamente dele, como se seu toque a queimasse e correu para o lado oposto do quarto. A rapidez com que se levantara juntamente com a quantidade de memórias que recobrava deixavam-na enjoada.

Na tentativa de se afastar o máximo possível, ela abriu a porta e correu.

* * *

Ela não sabia onde estava. Mas apesar de não reconhecer o local para o qual correu, ao subir um lance de escada, achava tudo muito familiar. Imagens desconexas lhe vinham à mente. Lembrava-se de uma dor nas costas absurda e de ser arremessada no chão como uma boneca de pano. Distraíra-se com as memórias e quando deu por si, estava cercada por um bando de indivíduos desconhecidos.

-Dessa vez aceita um drinque? – perguntou Tony, indo em direção ao bar, servindo uma dose de uísque e pegando algumas pedrinhas de gelo no balde.

Ao ouvir a frase, os olhos de Loki se estreitaram, e ela percebeu que os outros se espalhavam ao seu redor. Algumas imagens vinham rápido demais à sua mente, e instintivamente ela levou à mão à têmpora, massageando-a. Tal movimento não passou despercebido por Natasha ou Clint.

Eram tantas imagens, que não conseguia assimilar o que era fato ou não, só a mensagem principal de que aqueles não eram seus amigos ou aliados. Por isso recuou alguns passos, tentando sair do centro daquele grupo estranho e tão hostil quanto os Três Guerreiros e Lady Sif.

Viu seu irmão parado à porta discutindo com um homem de pele escura que por alguma razão lhe lembrava de vermes e botas.

Estava confusa no meio de tanta gente estranha, e sem querer demonstrou isso, inclinando um pouco seu rosto para o lado ao examinar o homem de roupas escuras com o arco e flecha que a olhava com tanto ódio. Tal ação lhe dava um ar inocente e angelical, o que contrastava com as roupas que usava - uma calça de pijama e uma camiseta com a gola tão larga que lhe caía sobre o ombro - que apesar de não serem reveladoras deixavam a imaginação correr solta, que somados com os cabelos bagunçados de quem acabou de acordar lhe deixavam com um ar sensual.

-Não é tão legal quando é a sua cabeça sendo controlada, não é? – cutucou Clint, com um sorrisinho malvado, brincando com uma flecha.

Então ela se lembrou dele sob seu comando, e de uma sala branca com ela lacrada e de ter pegar uma flecha com as mãos para evitar que atingisse seu olho. Definitivamente estava em perigo. Usando um pouco de sua mágica, ela transfigurou suas roupas em sua armadura, agora um pouco adaptada para a sua atual aparência, impondo certo respeito aos demais.

O efeito foi instantâneo. Uma flecha foi lançada em sua direção, enquanto via Tony Stark vestindo sua armadura de titânio, um escudo voou em sua direção, assim como tiros. Todos começaram a gritar e logo a sala virou uma zona de guerra. Loki, usando sua magia, conjurou inúmeras ilusões suas, e logo os presentes não sabiam onde estava a original.

Ela então aproveita a confusão, para se esconder e dali ataca os Vingadores, confundindo-os. Só parou quando um ser verde enorme se aproximou de repente, segurando-a nas mãos sem o menor esforço, como uma criança que segurava um brinquedo. Uma criança que não cuidava bem dos seus brinquedos, pois Hulk não tinha problemas em sacudi-la em sua irritação.

Ficou um tanto quanto desnorteada quando foi solta quando seu irmão atacou a besta verde, mas não chegou a bater no chão, pois foi salva pelo herói de roupa azul com estrelas.

-Hulk não! Não pode esmagar mulheres grávidas! – disse Steve, em tom autoritário para o Hulk, que parou de bater em Thor para prestar atenção.

-HULK ESMAGA! – gritou Hulk no rosto do Capitão, fazendo os cabelos dele e de Loki voarem.

-Hulk não esmaga bebês! Tem um bebê aqui dentro! – disse, apontando para a barriga da morena em seus braços – Entendeu?

-Deus fraco com bebê? – perguntou curioso antes de dar um soco em Thor que estava levantando, nocauteando-o.

Aos poucos ela viu o monstro encolhendo e voltando a sua forma humana. A ruiva não demorou a pegar uma manta do sofá para cobri-lo.

Loki ainda conseguia ouvir a conversa a sua volta, mas não conseguia se focar em nada. Estava difícil de respirar, e estava tonta, muito tonta. As imagens dos últimos meses vinham à tona, juntamente com imagens de um passado que não gostava de lembrar. De dor e humilhação. Quando a imagem de um pequeno potro¹ lhe veio à mente foi à gota d'agua. Vomitou o que não tinha no estômago em cima da pessoa que lhe ajudava a ficar em pé.

-Wow...momento exorcista – comentou Tony, fazendo cara de nojo.

Fury, que até então continuava encostado na porta de entrada, finalmente decidiu agir e indo até Loki, a segurou pelo braço, de um jeito até gentil, e a levou para sentar no sofá.

-Stark, água e açúcar – comandou, sem nem olhar.

-Serve tequila? – perguntou olhando atrás do balcão, ganhando um olhar indignado – Foi só uma pergunta.

Loki estava cada vez mais nervosa, e quando fez menção de vomitar mais uma vez, Viúva Negra foi mais rápida e alcançou o balde de gelo do bar para que ela não sujasse mais alguém ou o chão. Tony, ao ver o que fizeram jogou as mãos para o alto e saiu reclamando algo do tipo "última vez que convido alguém para morar aqui e digo pra se sentir em casa".

Thor recobrou a consciência e sem pensar empurrou Fury e abraçou Loki com força. Apesar de não fazer barulho, todos vêem os ombros de Loki sacudindo em soluços com o rosto escondido no pescoço do irmão.

* * *

O dia passou voando, e os membros dos Vingadores estavam sentados à mesa discutindo os últimos acontecimentos que incluam o diretor Fury concordar em deixar Loki livre, declarando que ele no momento não era uma ameaça.

Thor estava esgotado, e isso era claro em sua aparência e no fato de que não parara de chover e trovejar desde a confusão na recém-reformada agora novamente destruída cobertura da torre.

Pepper, que chegara um pouco após a confusão para ver Tony, foi logo inteirada da situação e vendo que Loki ainda estava em um estado lastimável, e que os presentes no máximo conseguiram acalmá-la um pouco, decidiu tomar as rédeas da situação e com um instinto materno absurdo, conseguiu tirar Loki do local, levando-a para o quarto, onde poderia tomar um banho e colocar roupas leves e limpas.

Loki, apesar de não a conhecer se identificou mais com ela do que com qualquer outro em Midgard até então, pois seu jeito cuidadoso lhe lembrava de Frigga. Mas nem mesmo isso foi suficiente para que Pepper conseguisse trazer um pouco de ânimo à tona, ou faze-la comer nem que fosse um pouco.

Quando chegou à cozinha, logo negou com a cabeça a pergunta feita por Thor, sem ele nem ao menos deferir uma palavra. Ele agradeceu com a cabeça e se levantou, indo em direção ao quarto.

* * *

O Deus do Trovão era conhecido por sua bravura, mas tinha certeza que se vissem sua relutância em adentrar o quarto, perderia o título em segundos. Com a mão tremendo e suando frio, tomou fôlego e entrou.

Foi até a cama e suspirou aliviado ao ver que o irmão estava dormindo. Sentou-se então num canto e pegando a mão do irmão, acariciou-a.

-Mesmo que tudo que tenhamos vivido nos últimos tempos tenha sido só uma farsa orquestrada pela mente doentia de nosso pai, nós estamos aqui. Estamos livres e não mais sob comando dele. Podemos ser felizes aqui, ou algo próximo a isso – disse em tom baixo, pousando a mão no abdome de Loki.

Não querendo mais perturbar, levantou-se o mais silenciosamente que pôde e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta com delicadeza.

Quando se certificou de ouvir o barulho da porta fechar e os passos do irmão longe, Loki abriu os olhos e sentou-se. Colocando a mão no seu abdome que ainda não dava indícios da gravidez e fechou os olhos para se concentrar e confabular seus planos e deu um sorriso debochado. Odin não tinha idéia com quem tinha se metido.

**Fim do cap. 2**

**Nota da autora¹:** faz menção à mitologia nórdica onde Loki dá a luz a Sleipnir, o cavalo de oito pernas que é a montaria de Odin. Na fic "Save me", Sleipnir nasceu quando Loki era bem novo, o equivalente há uns quatorze anos na Terra. E foi uma experiência extremamente traumatizante que vai ser explicada nos próximos capítiulos. E provavelmente seu primogênito fará uma participação mais pra frente na fic ^^

**Nota da autora²:** Mande uma review e garanta seu lugar no céu. Faça uma ficwriter feliz :D

**Nota da autora³:** Pra variar, a fic não foi betada :( snif


End file.
